When in Need
by hellsbells101
Summary: *Twisted Shorts* Gibbs fingered the white card holding only a number. Ziva had told him once that if she was ever in trouble to call that number. After all, Buffy would move heaven and Earth for her slayers. Part of the Fresh Starts 'verse


**Disclaimer: I do not own the West Wing, BtVS or NCIS. I only own my twisted imagination!**

**Set in the same verse as Fresh Starts but after Fresh Starts finishes.  
**

* * *

Buffy was sitting eating with her husband in the White House mess. Buffy and Sam led busy lives and were often travelling but they had a firm and fast rule that if they were in DC on Friday they would eat lunch together.

Sadly, Lunch was over so Buffy gave Sam a chaste kiss. She had just reached her car when her cell rang. She looked at the display and frowned, this was a line for Mini's who needed help, "Hello who is this?"

* * *

Gibbs sat fingering the white card with a cell number. He could still remember when Ziva had given him the card. It was way before all the Michael Rifkin mess. Eli had been making waves then as well. She had handed him the card while they had been working on his boat. She had spoken with a quiet assuredness, she had told him that if she was ever in trouble to phone that number.

When Gibbs had queried why Ziva was so sure. She had given him a small smile. "The woman at the end of that line can scare Eli." She chuckled, "She even enjoys it on occasion."

Gibbs mind had boggled at the thought. He didn't think there was anything that would ever scare Eli. Still, all that was irrelevant, he didn't care what Leon or Eli said, he knew Ziva was in trouble. He saw no other option but to try the number on the white card.

A woman answered, "Hello who is this?"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I was told by Ziva David to ring you if she was ever in trouble."

He couldn't be certain but he could have sworn he heard the woman growl. Buffy, a little calmer, asked, "Are you at your headquarters?"

"Correct."

Buffy was all business, "Good I'm leaving the White House now. Inform your security that Director Elizabeth Seaborn will be arriving. If you'll excuse me I need to make a call to Leon."

Gibbs started to smile. He wasn't happy still because Ziva was still in trouble but he sensed that things were about to change. He vaguely remembered the woman's voice, of course, at the time she had refused to give him her name.

McGee and DiNozzo were waiting expectantly, "Boss?"

"She's coming and she's phoning Leon now. Her words, not mine."

McGee frowned, "Who are we waiting for?"

Gibbs replied a little wryly, "Director Elizabeth Seaborn. You remember her DiNozzo she shot you down outside the Oval Office."

DiNozzo remembered the event vividly, not may could scold Gibbs but this mystery blonde and Secretary Vinick had.

Gibbs glanced up at the clock, "DiNozzo head up to the director's office. McGee you're with me."

As they reached the lift, Gibbs recalled the event of their last meeting vividly. At the time, he had been unable to get a name out of her but she did leave him with a lasting impression. In fact, when he'd seen her wedding picture in the paper he had laughed heartily and let DiNozzo know exactly whom he had hit on.

* * *

Buffy was pacing in the foyer; she had already put Willow on alert about a tracking spell if she couldn't get it of Eli. The lift opened and Gibbs and another agent came towards her.

She saw the flicker of recognition but she didn't care for the moment. "What can you tell me?" Buffy didn't have time for pleasantries; if Ziva was injured then time was of the essence.

Gibbs understood the need for information so he fully briefed her on the details. He watched as the mention of Eli's name caused a look of anger.

She held her hand up to silence him a minute. A dark smile on her face she spoke up, "Yeah I need you to get Eli to phone NCIS headquarters."

Gibbs was unable to hear the other side of the conversation, he did see the resolute face, "Dad he is messing with one of ours and I won't stand for it."

Gibbs and McGee shared a look wondering what was going on. Buffy had finished her call and look back at the agents. "Director Vance is expecting me." Seeing no other option, they escorted their visitor to Vance's office.

* * *

The NCIS agents watched fascinated as the usually stoic directly hugged their visitor, "How are you Buffy?"

She shrugged, "Me, I'm good. We're still in the honeymoon phase. The State of Union is over so I actually get to see said husband." She took a deep breath, "In fact, I was just at the White House when I get a call about one of mine who is missing."

Vance winced, he was aware of the Supernatural because he had been briefed due to Ziva being assigned to the top team. Vance knew that Buffy held a great amount of power and took exception to any of her slayers being kidnapped.

He bowed to the inevitable and asked, "What do you intend to do?"

Buffy deciding honesty was the best policy, "I intend to threaten Eli into giving me Ziva's location. So I suggest you stay away."

Vance's lip quirked in amusement, as he understood the point she was making, "You can get away with a lot and I can blame it on Gibbs."

Buffy smirked glad that he saw her plan, "Exactly."

Tony, who had uncharacteristically been a wallflower up to that point, "Urm can you do that?"

Buffy simply shrugged as if the idea didn't bother her. "Why not? I threatened to shove a scythe up Chegorin and Chen's ass last year."

The look of horror on the younger agent's faces almost made this worthwhile. Gibbs though, he looked satisfied and he asked her, "What was his response?"

Buffy snickered, "It broke the ice and they sat down and finally brokered a deal."

Vance had used the banter to ponder the problem. Even if they got Ziva back, her father could recall her, the only to stop that was to make her an American. The solution was quite simple and he took a page out of Buffy's book. He broke the silence, "Buffy if they can get her back. I'll offer her a place as an agent. She'll have to take the citizenship test."

Buffy liked that plan an awful lot, "Of course, that will all be my fault?"

"Naturally."

Buffy nodded, "I'll help smooth the path."

A lieutenant knocked the door, "Sir Director David is on the phone."

* * *

Gibbs escorted Director Giles to the Video Conference facility. He hated seeing Eli's smug face on the screen. It was one of the downsides to technology; he couldn't physically wipe that smirk off his face.

Buffy dropped all pretence and demanded, "Where is she Eli?"

He smiled and if he had been a vampire, fangs would have flashed. "She is working on undercover assignment for me, her father. You can't reach her."

Buffy couldn't help but think that Eli had the ego of a vampire too. She shook her head; clearly, he had forgotten that she was friends with a low-level goddess. Instead, she laughed, it sent shivers down the agent's spines, "You forget who I am Eli."

Everyone could hear the implicit threat. The people in the room would later swear that they felt something roll over them. Eli visibly stiffened and Gibbs notice that even the bodyguards reacted. Buffy was unconcerned, "Help me Eli. Remember, I'm just as good as you at remembering slights."

Gibbs could see Eli visibly weigh up his options, Buffy wasn't willing to wait, "Eli to find Ziva, I'm gonna start tearing down places brick-by-brick. Do not make the mistake of getting in my way. She may be your daughter but she is mine."

Tony wondered what exactly that meant. Although, if she could help them get Ziva back then he didn't care.

Eli saw the resolve in her face and sighed, "She is in Somalia. I'm unable to send in a team."

Wow, that must have stung, he would hate that his team would be unable to handle something. There was also the small issue that would rather die than ask for help. She really hoped for his sake that she didn't run into him any time soon, where they were no witnesses. She was honest enough to herself that she wasn't sure that she wouldn't enjoy kicking his ass.

She just bowed her head gracefully, "Send the co-ordinates and it will be done."

She wanted one last parting shot but she would wait until she had the co-ordinates. A lieutenant nodded to Gibbs confirming that she had receipt of the co-ordinates. Buffy then signed off with her parting shot, "Oh, once she is safe. It will be up to her whether she contacts you." Finally, she gave him a false smile, "Good-day Eli."

He signed off, not bothering to hide his displeasure. Buffy wasn't stupid she intended to have the Intel focus on that area for a while.

She turned back to the team who were smiling happy at the thought that they could now get their team-mate. Buffy grimaced, that area was a difficulty for the Council. In Africa, their resources tended to the more densely populated area. Gibbs though, she could see was falling back on old training. In fact, she would guess he was special-ops. She could not go with them; it was a burden of becoming a more visible face. It meant he could no longer disappear at the drop of a hat. She wanted Ziva safe so she did the next best thing.

"Gibbs I have no assets close but I can loan you a plane."

Gibbs was in this instance more than happy to accept all the help he could get. "Thank you."

Buffy shook her head, "Don't thank me. Bring Ziva home."

She was about to leave before she realised something, these were Ziva's Scoobies. "Oh Gibbs, when Ziva is okay. Ask her about Sunnydale; tell her I said it was okay."

Gibbs really would like answers about the blonde powerhouse. Every meeting she managed to unbalance him, which was quite the feat. However, at this particular moment none of it mattered. He had one of his own to rescue. As far as he was concerned, Eli could go and screw himself. Ziva would never go with Eli again that much he knew. He simply wouldn't allow it. His biggest regret was that he hadn't followed his instincts in the Airport the day Ziva left.

He couldn't take that back but he could make it right. Hang on Ziva, we are coming, he thought.  
**  
}Fin{**


End file.
